Random Flying Objects and Spontaneous Combustion
by Ninja.Bush.Duck
Summary: BEHOLD, my drabble series: chock full with random scenarios, crazyness and just plain stupidity! Join me as I infect Atmos with my insanity. May cause lack of rational thought. You have been warned...
1. What if they bit back?

**Greetings and welcome to my drabble series!**

**I hope you like this... I'll try my best. Some days I'll be better than others. But this is just being done for kicks.**

**BTW, Kenny isn't really an OC, she's kinda my online self for AQWorlds. I couldn't find anyone else to fill her role. SO IN SHE GOES. X3**

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

*****

_**For my good friend John **_

*****

It was noon on the Condor. Two figures sat on the bridge munching cookies. One was a short girl with bright red hair known as Kenny, the other was none other than Stork. God knows how the hell she'd gotten him to eat those things with her.

"Hey, Stork?"

"Hmm?"

Kenny swallowed her mouthful, then grabbed another cookie. She stared at it and asked, "Imagine if they bit you back..." A small creepy smile graced her lips as she stared at her prey.

_(Inside Kenny's mind)_

"DIE PITIFUL SNACK!" the redhead yelled before gobbling the cookie whole. Tiny screams of agony were heard. She extended a finger out to the next one. "VICTORY IS MINE, FEEBLE COOKIE!" Then she scooped it up and munched it to death.

And just for the hell of it a sheep flew past on a pogo stick.

_(Reality)_

Stork gulped nervously as he too stared at the snack in his hand.

_(Inside Stork's mind)_

Hundreds of cookies-with-legs chased after him, chewing any part of him they could get to. The merb screamed as he tried to shake them off, but there were too many.

"CURSE YOU KENNY!"

_(Reality)_

There was a pause. Stork continued to stare at the same cookie, looking more freaked out by the second.

Suddenly he shrieked and ran to cower in the corner.

"IT MOVED!"

Kenny blinked.

"IT FREAKING _MOVED_!"

"........."

"I SWEAR IT DID! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL WITH YOUR WISHES FOR LIVING COOKIES!"

*****

**Kenny: Yes I have. ^^**

**Me: You must be proud.**

**Kenny: Very much so. ;3**

**Both: Review please! =D**


	2. Here we go again

"We are _so_ lost..." Piper complained.

A few hours earlier, the Storm Hawks had touched down on a strange new Terra. The jungles had been thick and confusing, however, and Aerrow, Finn and Piper now found themselves completely lost.

"Don't worry, Piper. We'll make it back, I promise," the skyknight said.

"But it's gonna be dark soon and-"

"Who cares if it's dark? I'm starving!" Finn interrupted. "I haven't eaten a thing all day!"

"That's your own fault! If you hadn't have slept in you'd have had time for breakfast."

Finn's stomach groaned loudly.

"I've _gotta_ eat something!"

The sharpshooter reached out for the nearest fruit-bearing tree and took a bite out of it.

"FINN! You shouldn't eat strange plants!"

"It's actually....really good...." Finn said as he took another bite, and another. "Want some?"

"Uh...No."

"GOOD CUZ YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Finn giggled. "SUPER FRUIT IS MINE!"

"A very creative name."

"Thank you, Alice! It took me all of two seconds!"

"Uh.. Alice?"

"WELCOME TO WONDERLAND!"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "That fruit's made him go nuts..."

"Great.... here we go again."

*****

**WOOT for madness! 8D**

**Kenny: Madness? THIS IS-**

**Me: FALCON KICK!**

**Kenny: *falls down pit* You didn't let me finish! D=**

**Review please.... OR ELSE. =3**


	3. Here we go again part 2

Finally, the trio of Storm Hawks found their way back to the Condor. Unfortunately, Finn was still acting crazy.

"It started after eating this weird fruit he found," Piper explained.

"SUPER FRUIT!"

"No, Finn. The fruit is _bad_."

"You're just jealous 'cause it doesn't like you," the sharpshooter said, pouting. Then something else caught his attention. "MAGICAL UNICORN!" he yelled as he pointed at Junko's nose horn.... thingie.

"Um...No, Finn. It's just me, your buddy Junko."

"LIES!"

"Truths!"

"LIES!"

"Truths!"

"Ohh, yeah. I've heard of this," Stork said above their arguing. "It's much worse than gorge madness. It makes you hallucinate and have spontaneous outbursts of nonsense."

"RAINBOW MAN!" Finn screamed at Kenny.

"_Man_?"

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" He licked her cheek and ran away giggling.

*****

**Kenny: He's not the first guy to lick my cheek y'know. ;D**

**Me: He's not the first to mistake you for a man either.**

**Kenny: .....I hate you. -.-**

**Review pwease. 83**


	4. Here we go again part 3

"Um... What the heck are they doing?" Junko asked. He, Stork, Piper, Kenny and Radarr watched as Finn each jumped around after invisible objects. Aerrow had been forced to play along with him, so he too was bouncing around like a moron.

"Apparently, they're playing Volleyball with an imaginary ball." Piper observed.

"MUHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! I RULE AT THIS GAME!" came the call of a certain sharpshooter.

"Finn seems to be enjoying himself."

"Indeed."

"I LOVE BALL GAMES!"

"That sounded wrong in so many ways..."

Aerrow glanced awkwardly at the group. "Please help me," he whispered to them. "This is stupid."

"Nah, what're you talking about? This is _awesome_. Watch." Kenny smirked and ran over, 'grabbing' the ball from midair and 'punting' it as hard as she could into the distance.

Finn's face was a picture.

*

**Aerrow: Best...Idea...EVER.**

**Kenny: You know what else is a good idea?**

**Me: Clicking that review button? =D**

**Kenny: I was gonna say ordering pizza, but that works too! ^^**


	5. Here we go again part 4

"Bad news, guys..." Piper began. "I've been doing research and I think that if Finn doesn't get a cure soon, he'll be stuck like this forever."

Kenny smirked. "And that's a _bad_ thing?"

"RAINBOWS ARE EVIL! YOU MURDERED MY BALL! IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

She sighed. "Point taken."

"Do you know what the cure is, Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"Not yet," she replied, "but I think it might be another plant that grows on this Terra. I'm just not sure which one."

"Alright, team. We'll go search and collect as many different plants as we can." Aerrow instructed.

"OH! OH! I'M GOING ON THE MAGICAL UNICORN!"

"No, Finn. You're staying behind so we can make sure you don't eat anything else you're not supposed to."

"Aww..."

"Don't worry. Stork's staying behind to keep an eye on you."

The merb's eye twitched. "Say what now?"

"Come on, Stork. He's not that bad."

The Pilot cast a glance at the sharpshooter, who was chasing his imaginary tail. "Are you sure?"

"Staying here with him can't be as bad as the, uh, many doom-impending dangers waiting for you outside, can it?"

Stork frowned. "_Fine_."

Aerrow grinned. "No need to worry. What's the worst that could ha-" he stopped himself.

"You were one syllable from dooming us all."

"Sorry."

*****

**Me: For Farrel, cuz she roxorz mah soxorz.**

**Kenny: Reviews also rock socks.**

**Me: Indeed they do. ^^**


	6. Here we go again THE ENDING

Aerrow dashed along the corridors of the Condor en route to the bridge where Stork was keeping an eye out for Finn (along with other terrifying doom-impending things). Running behind him was Piper, Junko, Radarr and Kenny.

"We found it! Stork, we fou-" Aerrow began as he entered the bridge, only to stop as he laid eyes on the scene.

"DIE GIANT SPIDER! DIIIIEEEEE!" Finn screamed as he whacked Stork again and again with a huge fly swatter. Where we got it we may never know. Probably the same guy who sold him that puzzle box...

"HELP ME!" Stork shrieked as he got sight of the other Storm Hawks' arrival, still trying and mostly failing to dodge Finn's onslaught.

Junko ran forward and yanked the sharpshooter away, tossed his "weapon" across the room out of reach.

"Quickly, Piper, shove the thing down his throat already!"

Kenny snorted. "That sounded dirty..."

Piper rolled her eyes and pulled out a large yellow fruit from her pocket. "Finn, you need to eat this," she told him.

"BUT IT LOOKS ICKY!"

"I don't care! If it cures you that's all that matters."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I DON'T NEED IT!"

"Yes, you do. Now open wide."

Finn squeezed his lips together, shook his head. "Mm-mm."

"Oh don't be so immature!"

"Ahem," Stork cut in. "I think I know the perfect tor- err, _persuasive action _to solve this problem." He leaned forward, outstretched his hand towards the blond and tickled him.

"AHAHAHA! NO! NO! ST-STOP!! AHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME! AHAHAHA!" Finn squealed as he wriggled in Junko's grasp.

Piper seized the opportunity and, as Aerrow put it, "shoved the thing down Finn's throat", _whole_.

The youth chewed, gagging slightly at the foul taste, before reluctantly swallowing.

A few moments passed.

He grinned widely.

Then fainted.

*****

**The taste of sanity-repairing foods is VERY FOUL!**

**DON'T EAT THE FRUIT!**

**WHAT HAPPENED WHEN EVE ATE THAT FORBIDDEN FRUIT, EH?!? THINK ABOUT THAT!**

**Kenny: I really don't think that refers to-**

**Me: SILENCE INFERIOR ONE!**

**Kenny: .........**

**So here we have the end of the story of Finn's insanity. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	7. Dieting

When Piper had seen that stunning dress in the Terra Pynk mall she _had to have it. _It was expensive, sure, but she almost never treated herself and she did need something to wear for the upcoming Skyknights Ball... She couldn't say no.

Upon taking it home (and keeping it a secret from the boys – she wanted to surprise them on the night) she discoved one _teensy_ problem.

It was a size too small. Or, as the pessimistic part of her mind told her: _You are too damn fat._

And so! Piper had been on a diet for two weeks now with absolutely zero sugar-filled goodness. She had had to strain sometimes to keep her urges down but she had done it and she felt great – especially when she tried on the outfit and it fit perfectly.

Whooping with joy, Piper decided as a celebration for her success she would allow herself just one of her favorite sand-cakes. She had been dieting for so long and just one snack couldn't cause any damage, right?

_Right..._

Piper stared in horror at the scales.

**~END~**

**Me: I'm on a diet, too.**

**Kenny: *raises a brow* Seriously?**

**Me: A seafood diet... Seafood and eat it! HAHA!**

**Kenny: *groans***

**Me: Aw, c'mon, it's funny!**

**Kenny: *turns to leave***

**Me: *pushes off drabble cliff* TEEHEE~! Now come on. You guys know that joke was funny... right? ...Anyone?**

***tumbleweed***

**Me: Ah screw it *jumps off cliff* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY~!**


End file.
